Random Scene's From a Psycho's Mind
by Hawk-EVB
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just a couple of random little things I thought up in my spare time. Rated for safety. Warning: Randomness, Slight OOCness, and Mild OCxYugi fluff. Better summary inside. PLEASE R&R!


**Random Scenes From a Psycho's Mind**

**(Full Title: Random Scenes From a Psychotic Fangirl's Mind)**

A _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Fanfic

By Hawk-EVB

HI! -smiles- FINALLY! My first solo fic! ...well "technically" it's not a "real" fic. It's just a bunch of scenes that I randomly thought up. I might put some of them into a _"real"_ fic that I AM planning on making. ...Anyway, I might as well get the stinkin' disclaimer over with...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh, or Christmas OR Silent Night. But I DO own my OC, May. GO OC! WOOT!**

There! Are you happy? -glares at Fanfiction staff- Anyway...a bio for May will be found on my profile, which I WILL post soon after, if not WITH, this fic. This was SUPPOSED to be a Christmas Special, but me, being the procrastinator I am, didn't actually get it UP till now… -sweatdrops-

'Kay, this is _very_ important: If anyone doesn't like OC fics, Mary Sue fics, or Goody Two Shoes fics, DON'T READ THIS! Simple as that! Any flames WILL be used to roast marshmallows over the campfire that is soon to come! This fic is going to be set on Christmas Eve-Early Christmas Morning somewhere after the Battle City Arc, but before the Egypt Arc. I'm just gonna toggle between Reader's P.O.V. and May's P.O.V. This is also going to be a sort of songfics at the end. Just thought I'd let you all know that!

Okay, I think I've rambled enough...

**Warning: Randomness, Christmas-ness, and Possible OOC-ness!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Different Point of View**_

**Chapter 1: Silent Night**

After a long day off partying, reminiscing, and just having a good time, the gang settled down to spend the last few hours of Christmas Eve together. It was just about sunset on that peaceful evening. Everyone sat in a circle around the calming, friendly fire. (A/n: I TOLD you there would be a campfire!) They had spent the ENTIRE day together. Whether it was REALLY last minute Christmas Shopping for family and friends who weren't there, or just hanging out at the Game Shop drinking Hot Chocolate.

They all sat on logs in a circle in May's backyard. There was May, then to her left there was Yugi, then Serenity, who was strategically placed between Yugi and Joey, Mai, Ishizu, then there was an empty place. Directly across from May was the big surprise- Seto, who came just to watch Mokuba (who sat on Seto's right), Duke and Tristan (neither of which were allowed to sit near Serenity), Malik, Ryou, and Tèa on May's right. May suggested that they stay around the fire until the clock struck midnight. They all made a pact, and agreed. (A/n: Okay, I know I haven't put in that much talking, but I'll try to put in at least SOME dialogue now…)

_**May's P.O.V.**_

_This is really great! We've spent the entire day together! It's a good thing Yugi and I came up with a plan to get the entire gang together for Christmas! We even got Ishizu and Malik to come! ...Oh! That reminds me!_

"Ryou, Malik! You guys have to promise to keep your yamis under control and in their Soulrooms!" I commanded. _I **really** don't want those wackos near this campfire._ They must have seen the look on my face, because their eyes suddenly widened like saucers and they started nodding rapidly. All of us started spontaneously laughing at the horrified looks on their faces. I sighed happily. _I love these guys! They're the closest thing to family I've ever had!_

Yugi must have noticed the "spaced-out" look on my face because he asked, "What's on your mind?" His voice sounded different. I looked up to his face and realized why. (A/n: Notice I said looked _up_.) It was Yami, not Yugi. (1)

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking…" I replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing really…I was just thinking about how I never realized that you guys are the closest thing to family I've ever had." I was blushing now; I could feel it. _I never really talk about personal subjects like this._ He gave me a warm, understanding smile, and then changed back to Yugi, who was also smiling.

I realized that I was staring into his big, amethyst eyes, so I quickly looked away at the fire and prayed that my flushed cheeks looked like a reaction to the cold. After I thought that the red tint in my cheeks went away, I looked at everyone in the circle.

Yugi and Joey, who had suddenly switched places with Serenity, were calmly talking, whereas Mai and Serenity were whispering and constantly looking at Joey. I smiled at how jittery they looked._ Don't want him to overhear. _(A/n: DUH! Oops! Sorry for the interruption…Moving on!)

I stopped for a split second to see what Ishizu was doing; she was doing the same as me, except she constantly looked at her brother, as if he might spontaneously burst into flames. I quietly laughed at this idea as Ishizu flashed a glance and a smile at me. _It's probably obvious what I'm thinking._ I looked at Kaiba quickly; he was watching Mokuba. _Well, **that's** obvious…_ Mokuba kept trying (and failing) to start a conversation with his older brother. Malik and Ryou were talking to Tèa, who kinda looked like she wanted to get out of there. Duke and Tristan were fighting. _One of them must have been looking at Serenity…_ They both turned to look at me, glaring at them and they immediately stopped. I smiled triumphantly. _Heh. They look like they just got attacked by a dog!_

I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up only to see the renowned CEO of Kaiba Corp. staring at me. _What is he looking at?_ I looked deep into his icy eyes, into his cold-hearted soul; trying to find any emotion. What I found bewildered me. I found… _Surprise?_ Yes. It was surprise. _What is he staring at? _I was getting annoyed now. The answer came to me in his voice: _How does a nobody like her control them just by glaring at them?_ Yeah, I had heard his voice, but he hadn't said anything; it was his thoughts.(2) _Now I understand; he was surprised by the fact that I, a "lowly orphan", can control two quarreling boys with one look._

His surprise disappeared just as rapidly as it had come. He returned to his cold, arrogant self. All of a sudden, I got this random thought: _He hasn't said a word all night…not even to Mokuba…_ I mentally sighed. _I'm sure that at least the Seto in him likes Christmas…Right?_(3) I quickly realized that he noticed me staring at him.

"What are you staring at, Outcast?" he mouthed.

"Oh! Nothing, Mr. President!" I mouthed back, acting flustered.(4) He glared at me, looked away, and stayed silent. I inwardly smiled. _HA! Baffled again!_

Suddenly, Serenity came up with a great idea. "Let's tell stories!" Okay, so it didn't _sound_ that great…yet!

"What kind of stories, Seren?"(5) I questioned, wondering where this was going. Joey smiled knowingly. Everyone turned towards the Wheelers, eager to hear their plan.

"Ya know, 'bout our past Christmases!" Joey eagerly implied. I sighed. _I knew it…I can't even remember half of my past Christmases! And the half that I can remember were all in an orphanage!_ Yugi and/or Yami must have heard me sigh, because Yugi suddenly turned towards me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. He looked into my upset eyes, probably to see the feelings in them.

"No." I lied, no emotion in my voice. I quickly looked away, so he couldn't search my eyes for emotion. _He's done that before…_ He silently changed to Yami._ Too late…_ I squinted my eyes shut in a final attempt to hide my emotions. It didn't help. _Yugi can just read your eyes for emotions…_

"May." Yami calmly started. _…Yami can sense them…_ "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'? Nothing's wrong! Why would you think something's wrong?" I quickly answered. I looked into the fire. He placed his hand on my shoulder, making me react and look up at him.

_**Reader's P.O.V.**_

"You and I both know that_ I know_ something's wrong." He said with his warm, trademark smile/smirk. She sighed, defeated.

"You should know…" She quietly answered. "How would you feel if someone asked _you_ to talk about your childhood in Egypt?" She snapped in a sudden fit of anger.

She quickly realized that she had snapped at him and mumbled an embarrassed, quiet "Sorry," while looking into the fire. Realization dawned on him; he never grasped how hard it would be to not remember your own childhood. He never had that big of a problem with it because, quite frankly, he was dead…She wasn't…

His expression softened; from worry to saddened understanding. He embraced her warmly, covering her in a blanket of understanding and comfort. Neither of them said a word. Neither of them realized half of the group staring at them. They had started watching after May accidentally shouted. Yami and May didn't care, nor did they notice. Yami changed back to Yugi, still holding May; only then did they notice that half the crowd watching them. They both simultaneously looked up.

"Oh!" May said, looking away to hide her burning face. Yugi quickly let go of May and sat there, blushing slightly. When May looked up, she saw Kaiba staring at her with a look that clearly shouted, "What _is_ she? A defenseless orphan or a demon wildcat?" (A/n: He was referring to the incident with Duke and Tristan.) She smiled at that. Another look crossed his face for a split second, it was kind of like he was thinking, "Grr! She's laughing! I just know it!"

There was a light cough, then, "Can we get on wit' dis, please?" It was Joey; May could tell from the strong Boston accent. May quickly nodded and attempted not to laugh.

Yugi chuckled and replied with a simple, "Yep."

"Good." Joey said. Nobody discussed the scene that had just ended, but when May looked up at Tèa, she had a look on her face that said, "You better explain later." May looked over at Mai, and she had the same expression. May blushed, smiled, and nodded to both of them. She then turned to Serenity and Joey, who had taken the liberty to go first. (A/n: Okay, I can't really think out everybody's stories, but if anyone has any ideas, PLEASE put them in a review or e-mail me, and I'll put them into **Millennium Locket.**)

_**May's P.O.V.**_

We all went around and told stories of our childhood Christmases. First were Serenity and Joey, then went Mai, then Ishizu and Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, and then Tèa. _No…My turn's up next…_ As soon as Tèa finished her story, I knew my time was up. Everyone's gazes landed on me. I gulped nervously. I looked towards Yugi. _Help!_ I wanted to shout to him. …_What am I thinking? He can't hear me! _He looked at me with this confident look on his face. _But apparently he can…_I smiled. _Yugi, you're a life saver! _(A/n: Actually, it was Yami reading her mind and telling Yugi! I know, my storylines are _very_ complicated!) He then started off on his story of his Christmas when he was seven. No one looked like they minded. Some of them looked a bit confused at first, but there were no complaints. I smiled at him. _He's buying me time to build up my confidence. _I felt an endless gratitude to him.

After he finished I whispered a quick "Thank you" to him. Then, Serenity smiled and politely said, "Okay, May. It's your turn." I took a calm, deep breath. I looked at Yugi and he gave me a look that said, "Go ahead. It's okay." I smiled and looked up at the rest of the group.

**_Reader's P.O.V._**

"Well…" May started "As you all know, I grew up in an orphanage in Hawaii. Things weren't exactly perfect there, but it wasn't the pits either. Some of the older kids, including me, would go out and decorate our Christmas Tree-if you could call it that. It was a small pine tree that we kept growing right outside our orphanage all year long. It was the only one on our entire island! No matter how tight things got, we always had plenty of decorations." Her eyes went slightly out of focus, kind of like when you space-out.

"We would spend almost four hours trying to get all of the decorations to look perfect on our tree. After it looked absolutely beautiful and we had all of the decorations up all over the house, all of the oldest kids, including me, would empty out our year's savings, go out and buy gifts for each other, Nana, and all the others. (6) We all had a blast. When we came home, we wrapped all the presents, most of them the bottom wasn't covered, and put them under the tree."

She stopped. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were hazed over, as if she was hypnotized, as she went back into the small memory. Yugi cautiously poked her arm and her eyes suddenly snapped back into focus and she sheepishly smiled an apology to the group. Then she continued.

"After we finished putting away the presents **_and_** tried to convince all the others that they weren't getting anything until Christmas, I gathered up anyone who wanted to and we baked Christmas cookies. We usually only had enough ingredients to make one cookie for each person, but sometimes we were able to make some to give to Santa. (A/n: Hey! Just cuz they're orphans doesn't believe they don't believe in Santa!) After we finished and ate the cookies, everyone was _supposed_ to go to bed, but most of them camped out in my room while I told them Christmas stories until they passed out." She smiled and suppressed a giggle. (A/n: "Passed out" as in fell asleep, 'kay?) "One of them would always wake up at, what seemed like the stroke of dawn. They would jump up and start screaming, 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' All the others would wake up, quick as lightning, and they would all run, as one short mob straight to the tree. Even though they had already seen all the presents, they all shrieked about all the presents. After all the presents were opened, we would go around and sing random carols to anyone we met on the way around the island. At the end of the day, just after sunset, I would always end up being forced into singing every Christmas carol I knew to everyone else." She slightly blushed at this point, but kept on going.

"Then, as everyone started getting tired, I would always sing their favorite carol, 'Silent Night' as they all drifted off to sleep." She ended the incredibly long story with a broad smile and a small blush on her cheeks. Everyone sat, content. They all had small smiles on their faces, even _Kaiba_ looked sort of happy. (A/n: Notice I said sort of! -sweatdrops-) they all just sat, thinking about May's story and everyone else's. In the background, a faint toll of a bell was heard as the clock tower banged out the muffled sounds of the bell. (A/n: I dunno. Didn't Battle City or one of the cities have a clock tower?) The bell softly tolled: One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…

Eleven…Twelve…

_**May's P.O.V.**_

"Merry Christmas, everybody." I softly said, as if speaking to loudly would ruin the moment.

Yugi, Serenity, Mokuba, and Tèa replied with an equally quiet, "Merry Christmas." Then I heard Yami's voice in my head. He said, "Merry Christmas, May." I smiled and blushed. I sat there with a smile on my face, staring into the slightly smaller fire in front of me. Then, I was deep in thought and remembrance, when I started to hum 'Silent Night' and sing the words in my head.

_Silent Night, Holy Night. All is-_ I stopped right there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and I saw Yami looking at me; he had heard me humming.

"Can you sing that song for us?" he whispered. I just looked at him, as if to say, "Huh?"

He just continued, "We could all use a Christmas Carol right about now." I nodded my head just slightly as I turned back to the fire. As I turned away, Yami turned back into Yugi, both had broad smiles plastered on their faces, but I barely noticed.

**_Reader's P.O.V._**

(A/n: I'm gonna do this part a bit differently. _This_ is where the songfic part comes in. The words in _italics_ are the verses to the song, 'kay?)

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing when they heard a voice start to sing. Some quickly looked around to see who was singing, but a select few easily knew who it was. (A/n: That select few would be Yugi, Tèa, Serenity, and Mai.) Sooner or later, all eyes were fixed on May, as she quietly started her song.

_Silent Night, Holy Night._

_All is calm, all is bright._

It was like hearing the voice of an angel. Everyone sat silently watching her as she gathered more courage and started to sing louder.

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

She hit all of the high notes that were almost impossible for everyone else, and just kept singing. Her eyes went out of focus slightly as she remembered all her past Christmases at the orphanage. She went on to the next verse.__

Silent night, holy night.  
Shepherds quake at the sight.

She gained even more courage and sang with more passion, yet the song remained calm and serine.

_  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, the Savior is born_

So far, everyone was watching her intently, and she hadn't even realized it. Yami had silently materialized next to his hikari and watched. Both the light and the dark had small smiles on their faces as they watched.__

Silent night, holy night.  
Son of God, love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Surprisingly, she didn't stop when the song ended. She blinked and her eyes came back into focus, and she started over. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she should sing it again, so she did.

_Silent Night, Holy Night._

_All is calm, all is bright._

Just then, Joey whipped out a harmonica that no one knew he had and started to play along with May's voice. She looked over at him and smiled.

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

Then, something that May really _hadn't_ expected happened. (A/n: Not like anything that's going on _is_ expected!) She heard other voices singing along with hers. She looked away from Joey's playing to see who it was; it was Yugi and Tea. The trio continued to sing along with Joey's harmonica.

_  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

Slowly, the entire gang started joining in. Everyone slowly gathered the courage in themselves, and joined one at a time. This verse, Serenity sweetly chimed in.__

Silent night, holy night.

Mai happily joined in.

_  
Shepherds quake at the sight._

Ishizu and Mokuba joined in at the same time

_  
Glories stream from heaven afar_

Duke and Tristan eagerly joined in and they blushed as Serenity smiled at them.

_  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

Ryou's soft voice added to the calmness of the whole scene. (A/n: Is calmness a word? O.o)

_  
Christ, the Savior is born_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

Malik soon came in, eager to be part of the 'concert'. There was only one person missing, but he wouldn't be missing for long…__

Silent night, holy night

Then, to everyone's surprise, Kaiba started to join in; quietly at first, but he was singing nonetheless. May glanced over at him and smiled.

_  
Son of God, love's pure light_

After one verse, Kaiba was just like, "The heck with my reputation!" and started to sing just as loud as everyone else. They all finished the last four lines of the song as one, all of their voices melding in together.

_  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_**May's P.O.V.**_

The entire gang finished together and a warm, fuzzy feeling swept through my entire body, despite the freezing temperatures outside. I had a smile on my face, and so did everyone else. Then, something ticked. _Why does everyone look taller?_

I looked over at Tèa to see if she could help me. She just looked at me with this face that sort of said, "Finally!" and her eyes were filled with ecstasy. _Why is she looking at me like that? _Then, I realized that I was leaning on something. _What am I-_ I stooped right there as I looked up and realized what had happened. Apparently, sometime during the song, I had slid off of the log and onto the grass. I had also ended up becoming lower than Yugi, since he was still sitting on the log. (A/n: Can you guess what happens?) When I looked up I instantly felt my face become bright red.

My body froze, and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Apparently, I had ended up leaning my head on Yugi's shoulder, and I was so into the song that I didn't notice! _What do I do?_ I was slightly panicking. That was, until I looked into his eyes. They had some sort of calming effect on me. It was like he was saying something that I couldn't understand, but I knew he wasn't mad at me. _I'm just glad I wasn't next to Kaiba!_ I smiled and mentally laughed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something wet and cold landed on the tip of my nose. I didn't know what it was, and I must have looked very surprised, because Yugi chuckled.

"Hey, guys! Look! It's snowing!" Serenity shouted with her face towards the sky. _Snow?_ (7) Everyone looked up to see tons of little white flakes come tumbling from the clouds.

"So _this_ is what snow looks like." I muttered to myself.

"Yep!" Yugi said. We all started laughing as we all stared at the night sky. We were all in a very good mood. Then, out of nowhere, we all jumped up and shouted at the top of our lungs,

"Merry Christmas, Domino City!"

**The End!**

(1) In case anyone's confused, let's straighten this out: May is three inches taller than Yugi, but she's an inch shorter than Yami. Therefore, in this situation, May would be slightly above _Yugi_, so when he changed to _Yami_, she had to look up slightly. Get it? Got it? Good!

(2) Oh, yeah…there's another thing about May I need to straighten out: She can partially read people's minds. She can't control it, she doesn't know _how_ she does it, and it only happens every now and then. 'Kay?

(3) May believes, like Yugi, that there is a good side to Seto Kaiba. She normally calls him Kaiba, but she calls his "nice side" Seto. She thinks that Seto is a nice name that should be used for a nice person. A.K.A. Kaiba's "Nice Side".

(4) Outcast- Kaiba's name for May. No one knows her last name, so he obviously can't call her by her last name! He calls her "Outcast" because he believes that she was abandoned because her parents hated her.

Mr. President- May's taunting way of identifying Kaiba as the President and CEO of Kaiba Corp.

(5) "Seren" is May's nickname for Serenity, for whoever didn't understand that.

(6) Nana is what all of the children at May's orphanage called the head-runner-dude-person…Ya know, the person who runs everything and takes care of all the orphans. Yeah, _that_ person. -sweatdrops-

(7) Remember, May is from Hawaii, so she's never actually _seen_ snow. She's seen pictures of it and stuff, but this is her first year out of a tropical climate, so technically, this would be her first encounter with real snow!

YES! 10 PAGES! NEW RECORD! This calls for candy! -passes out tons of candy-

…Okay, now that **that's **settled…Sorry to any Seto Fans out there if I went too hard on him in any way, shape, or form! Yeah, I know he was a little OOC, during that last part, but hey! Winter has magical effects on people! Hope you liked it! I spent FOREVER getting this to be JUST right!

Oh yeah, and about the songfic part, please no flames. I just _had_ to put it in there! It fit just _perfectly_! And besides, no one actually _owns_ 'Silent Night', do they?

Now, see that little blue button in the bottom-right corner? Good! Now, just click it and review!_ Please_?

**Later!**

_Hawk-EVB_


End file.
